


Rain

by sinfulwonder



Series: Saiou Week 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: After an argument that is almost certainly the end of their relationship, Kokichi finds himself lost in an unfamiliar part of town during a storm.An angsty piece with some fluff at the end for Saiou week day 5.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this short angst/fluff piece! The theme for today was rainy or snowy days, so I went for rain.

_Shit._

Shuichi glanced around his sparsely decorated apartment and sighed at how empty it felt without his boyfriend dancing around or making some kind of noise. Kokichi Ouma always lit up every room he entered, his massive presence immediately becoming the center of attention. Shuichi had always admired that about him.

Kokichi was an incredibly extraverted person, and Shuichi had been immediately enamored by the man. He was intoxicated by his ability to be so confident in any situation. Of course now that feeling was replaced by an empty yearning.

Shuichi stared at his black coffee, now cold and untouched. No sugar. Nothing sweet. He didn’t deserve it.

Because Kokichi Ouma had left him. He had ran out on Shuichi in the middle of the biggest fight they had ever had. It had been an ambiguous ending, neither specifying where they stood, but Shuichi saw the look in his eyes and knew: Kokichi was not coming back.

He glanced up at the grey skies and noted how fitting it was that it was going to rain.

* * *

The fight itself wasn’t over a specific thing, but rather a buildup of every little problem that the two had ever had over the course of their relationship. A large portion of it was because of Shuichi’s anxieties, as he was jealous of those close to Kokichi and insecure of his own competence in the relationship so much so that it effected his trust in his boyfriend. Causing him to say the words that kept ringing around in Kokichi's head.

_"I just don't think I can trust you."_

And once Shuichi admitted that he didn’t trust him, Kokichi had absolutely lost it.

Kokichi was many untrustworthy things, a former thief, a self-proclaimed lying enthusiast, and even a world-class manipulator, and he wouldn't have minded the words from anyone else. But the idea that Shuichi didn’t fully trust him absolutely broke the boy.

Because he trusted Shuichi with absolute certainty.

Kokichi didn’t trust easily, and he almost never opened up to others, but Shuichi had managed to crack open up his protective shell and had been the first ever to see the real Kokichi Ouma. The honest Kokichi Ouma. So, if through all that Shuichi still didn't trust him, Kokichi had come to the horrible conclusion that he most certainly never would.

So this was why, after verbally tearing his boyfriend apart, berating him to the point of near tears, and burning any possible bridge back to his heart, he had ran out of the apartment for what he was sure was the last time. He ran blindly, not caring where he ended up.

_I probably should have cared a little bit…_

He looked around, seeing grey skies that looked like they would open up at any moment and absolutely nothing else even slightly familiar.

He had no idea where he was.

_Shit._

* * *

Shuichi felt worry gnawing at his stomach as rain drops began to hit the patio.

_Maybe I should check to make sure he got home okay..._

Shuichi shook his head. It was abundantly clear that Kokichi did not want to hear from him. So he wouldn’t, no matter how worried he was.

Five minutes later he pulled out his phone and texted Kokichi.

**BZZT.**

_Huh?_

Shuichi reached in between the couch cushions, where the noise originated from, and pulled out a cool metallic object.

Kokichi’s cellphone.

Within moments Shuichi had pulled on his raincoat and was out the door.

* * *

“Well I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Kokichi muttered to himself, letting the rain drops caress his plum-colored hair as he searched through his empty pockets, because losing his cellphone was certainly the only thing he had fucked up today.

_Sure._

He was alone, in the rain, in a place he didn’t recognize, without a cellphone, and absolutely no way to go home. But he didn’t care about going anywhere. No, his thoughts pretty much consisted of Shuichi’s grey-gold heartbroken eyes as he had ran out the door.

But he really didn’t want to think about that either.

So instead, he sat on a park bench, completely exposed to the falling raindrops. He let them consume him, cleanse him of everything he had ever done or said. He was sure it wouldn't work, but he was willing to sit here and try. He wasn’t quite sure when tears had begun to fall.

_Maybe they’ll drown me. The tears, the rain, both maybe…_

He sat like that, feeling like he was waiting for someone, and he wanted to punch himself in the face for being such an idiot.

_Shuichi isn’t coming. He didn’t trust you, just like everyone else. And like everyone else, you fucking pushed him away._

He had always liked the rain, but now he just felt heavy, cold, and very much alone.

* * *

_He’s probably at home._

Shuichi thought this, but found himself running the opposite direction. It didn’t make sense, but the storm was getting so much worse, and the detective had a gut feeling.

So he ran. Raindrops stung as he ran into them, hitting his face like tiny rocks and making it almost impossible to see.

But not impossible enough that he didn’t see the flash of purple.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi ran towards the shaking form, sitting soaking wet on the park bench.

Violet eyes glanced at him, their usual sparkle gone, instead they were dull with tears running out of them. The boy looked like he was going to say something, but no words came out.

Kokichi looked broken, more broken than Shuichi thought was possible. He was filled to the brim with despair and it killed Shuichi that it was himself to blame. As he neared him, Kokichi turned away, instead looking up at the sky and allowing the rain to hit his face.

The boy was shivering so fiercely now that Shuichi thought the boy may get dragged off by the wind, like some crumpled, half-dead leaf. The thought of losing Kokichi again is what prompted the detective to scoop him up into his arms, encasing him in a protective embrace.

He carried him like that the whole way back to his apartment. Kokichi sat loosely in his arms, an indiscernible expression on his face, as he stared up at the dark grey sky.

* * *

Kokichi sat in Shuichi’s apartment, swaddled in a towel and adorned in one of Shuichi’s old band t-shirts that he used to love to wear to bed, as he stared apathetically at the steaming cup of tea in front of him.

A clap of thunder sounded.

_I really did get out of that storm in the nick of time._

“You should drink that. You’re going to catch a cold, Kokichi,” Shuichi whispered as he pushed the tea a little closer to plum-haired male.

Kokichi nodded absentmindedly and continued staring blankly.

“Kokichi?”

The boy glanced up at Shuichi, but it was all too much. Shuichi looked concerned and that wasn’t fair to either one of them, so the boy just looked back at the tea.

“Kokichi…” Shuichi sighed and sat next to the boy, pulling the towel from around him and instead placing it on top of his head. He began to dry the plum-colored locks lovingly.

Kokichi allowed himself to glance up at the detective once more, and was met with a sad smile. He couldn’t help the words that fell out of his mouth, “Shumai, I’m sorry.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? _You’re _apologizing? Why? It was my fault!”

“I said such cruel things to you…”

Shuichi let out a wry laugh, “Well yeah, I _deserved _it,” the detective sat the towel down and took Kokichi’s hands in his own, “Kokichi, I trust you. I trust you with every fiber of my being. I’m an insecure idiot who took my inadequacies out on you. I said I didn’t trust you, when what I meant was: _I don’t deserve you._”

Kokichi tilted his head at the boy, “Huh? Why would you ever think that?”

“Kokichi. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met,” Shuichi smiled, “You are clever and assertive and sly and beautiful. You exude confidence like you have an infinite supply. You have everything I lack, and it made me want to find some kind of flaw so that I would stop falling so in love with you.”

“Shumai…” Kokichi took a sharp breath in, “I am so _not _perfect. You are the amazing one. You reached out to me even though I kept trying to push you away over and over again. Even now. I was horrible to you and you still came chasing after me. Why?”

“Kokichi. I don’t think I ever _could _stop chasing you. I love you.”

“I... love you too, Shumai.”

Kokichi took a sip of his tea, and glanced out the window, watching the rain fall.

_I guess it really did wash everything away._

It didn't really. They’d have to talk more about the fight of course, and sort through all of their underlying problems, Kokichi knew that. But for now, he just wanted to spend this dreary rainy day with the one he loved.

He set the mug down and wrapped his arms around Shuichi.

Warmth, at last.


End file.
